Simply Stupid: Sudrian Stupids
by Cian-Nueral
Summary: Thomas... He's not really that happy with his life apparently. He could be seen as a great friend and a possible ladies man, but... he and the group of idiots he calls friends got deported after a series of events that started with Annie setting Rosie on fire... History, comedy and RACIAL STEREOTYPES galore!
1. Meet some of our idiots!

**Hello everyone! I am Cian-Nueral and I am here to ask you this: What if all media existed in real life? Living with us in the everyday society? What if they were... Wacky? *Literally every Simply Stupid character falls out of a portal***

**Simply Stupid!MegaMan: You did it with mine already! San Diego nonetheless!**

**SS!Bomberman: You still gotta work on Mega Man and I's first ever crossover!**

**SS!Godzilla, SS!Orange Castle Crasher and SS!Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Yo/Salutations/Konichiwa (Hello)!**

**Dang it! Get back into your fourth dimension! *Pushes everyone back in* Yeah... These guys are probably some really good examples I can show you all. Simply Stupid is a series that brings the most creative and outlandish jokes out of every thing while being historically accurate and culturally inaccurate! That includes reaching out of the social norms and creating something new with it! Featuring the filthiest, dirtiest, silliest, craziest and most ABNORMAL reincarnations of your favorite characters! Looking for some serious stuff? Look for Para-Cross: Reach Saga and Xevious: Fardruat Rising, they might have what you are looking for: Serious storylines that question everyday life. If you want to know what this is about...**** Remember what the National Rifle Association (NRA) did by claiming that _Thomas the Tank Engine_ is racist propaganda! In this _Simply Stupid_ series, I exaggerate every character by national identity... So imagine a certain Sterling Single being drunk all the time!**

**I do not own _Thomas the Tank Engine_... Mattel owns that! So Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Brighton Railway Works,** **Brighton, United Kingdom**, **August 23, 1913...**

"... So you people mean to say that most of the steam engines in the planet are alive? Including the ones my father created?" Lawson Billinton asked towards one of LBSC's contractors as they were in one of the many offices, watching one of his father's many LBSC B4s, Duchess of Fife, swear like a drunk Irish woman at one of the contractor's mechanics.

"Git yer grimy fingars off me tendar, toothpick! Use yer fecking brush to scrub me! Not yer horrid excuse fer hands! Yer fellow lackey is doing that to Empress!" The B4 then stuck her tongue out and pointed at her fellow B4, No. 54/Empress, who was being scratched on her boiler by another mechanic with a brush.

"Ahh... It feels so good..."

"Does that explain it yet? Mr. Billinton? Once they are alive, they stay alive and not age until they get scrapped. I know a man from Doncaster who worked on the last Stirling Single... Somehow, the bloody man managed to teach her how to drink scrumpy with her boiler. Poor Single's got the mind of a happy and insensitive 16 year old child." The contactor asked as he then looked at Lawson with a smirk.

"... What about No. 101?"

"The E2?"

"Yes."

"For god's sake man! Give him a name already! We just finished building him this morning!"

"... Maybe later. Where is he?" The door behind him opened, revealing a grey E2 that was staring at Lawson with raised triangular eyebrows.

"... You called for me?" The E2 asked, hoping to get to work right away.

"... You look like a Thomas... I'll call you that."

**1 year later...**

E2 No.101, now named Thomas and E2 No. 100, who was finally named Timothy in December last year, were ready for their biggest challege yet: Transport six coaches between London Bridge and Crystal Palace.

"You ready for this, Thomas?" Timothy asked in a mischevious tone as Thomas looked at him before attaching himself to the front.

"Let's do th- *grunts!* This train is heavy!"

"More force Thomas! *grunts* We both weigh 52 tons!"

"*grunts* Alright then!" The two E2s then chuffed off towards Crystal Palace. Little did they know a few months later that it was a failure with Thomas being sold to an island called Sodor...

**Knapford Station, Sodor, 2018...**

A blue modified E2 was resting at the station, smoking a large bud of marijuana as he blew smoke rings from his funnel. It's Thomas, of course. Over the past 105 years, he's gotten a little more cynical and friendlier at the same time.

"*fssh!* Oh crap! It's the Fat Controller!" A gang of kids shouted as Sir Topham Hatt bursted out of the door, muttering about millenials. He then smelled something very suspicious. Thomas knew he had to hide the evidence and- *gulp!* Swallowed it.

"*groans* Damn millenials! Why I'd... Marijuana... I know that you are smoking this, Thomas! Where is it?!" Sir Topham Hatt was right about the smoking... But Engines do not have stomachs... Liquids go into the water tanks and whatever was swallowed goes straight to the furnace.

"... 'Pleasedon'tpuffpleasedon'tpuffpleasedon't-'" The thought didn't do justice since black cloud rings of smoke flew out of his funnel and whistle.

"... I can clearly see the smoke, Thomas... But marijuana in my station?! No engine should smoke here! Back to the sheds! You will cause confusion and delay here!" All Thomas could do now was wait and see what will happen now as he puffed away...

**Later at Tidmoth Sheds...**

"*sigh* What am I doing with my life?" The E2 asked to himself as he then tried to close his eyes.

"*gulp! gulp! gulp* Mmm... *Braurp!*" A loud burp rocked the shed through the one of the open doors to the left of Thomas.

"*sigh* Can you keep it down in there?" All he could hear was a mumble and a hiccup before a drunker-than-your-drunken-uncle Stirling Single rolled out of her pair of doors. This is Emily, the last Stirling Single ever built!

"Hmm? Am Ah really too loud for ye?"

"Yes! Even more than Edward! And he's my senile cousin!" Thomas then shouted out.

"Are ye sure?" The Stirling asked again.

"Ask Sir Topham Fat#ss!" A voice also shouted out. Thomas brought his coaches, Annie and Clarabel, after Sir Topham Hatt sent him back to the sheds.

"Mhm! You said it Ann!" Clarabel responded as she puffed on her own bud of marijuana. Annie then took it in as an offense...

"Screw you, Clarabel!"

"Suuurree war whore!" Was all Annie heard in a slurred tone before looking to her left.

"Hey look! It's the Trojan Pussy!" Percy the Trojan Saddle Tank was puffing along with a tinfoil hat and an army of freight cars beeing pushed by an... Exhausted Rosie, one of her least favorite engines and favorite arson targets. Did I forget to say that she is an Arsonist? Why does Annie hate Rosie? Nobody knows!

"ONWARDS TO OUR DESTINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYEYYEEEEEEEEE!!!" The saddle tank shouted out as the army monotonously chanted out 'Yes master!'

"*huff* So- *huff* So tire- *huff! sigh* Percy's a psychopath!" Rosie whined out as she slowly passed the turn-tables. Straight into Annie's crosshairs as said orange coach prepared a molotov cocktail.

"RED HO!" Was all the exgausted engine heard as the molotov's fiery explosion set her entire cab on fire.

"*hiss* AH-AH-AH! MY @SS IS ON FIRE!!!" Was all Thomas and Emily heard as they face-palmed themselves with their tongues.

"*smack!* Friggin' hell/Feckin' dammit Annie..."

**30 minutes later...**

A charred Rosie was sitting on a flatbed rail car, staring at Annie in anger.

"*growls* I hate you..." The SR USA Tank Engine growled out as she was pulled back to the railworks. Such was the abused life of SR USA 4326. To prevent any more issues, Thomas returned Annie and Clarabel back to their shed nearby.

Now it's just Tomas and Emily that are there now. Other than Molly the not-so-shy last-Claud Hamilton holding a baseball bat with a wicked gleam in her eyes staring at Emily in jealousy. Thomas was in the very back of his usual spot since Emily braked right infront of him... She was expecting him to tell her a story... despite being built in the late 1800's and learning about most of the E2s and that they were scrapped in the 1960's.

"So Tommeh? What was yer ferst deh like?"

"I am not telling you!

"So why are ye like dis?

"Well... I called Sir Topham Hatt 'Mr. Ballsucker' and said he should lay off the bratswursts when I was what? Higher than your funnel? Anyways, as punishment, I was modified and made shorter. End of story of 1915 in a nutshell!" Emily listened carefully as she chewed on her empty bottle of scrumpy. Molly chuffed in silently and coupled onto Emily.

"Okeh! And ah... Thomas? Ah feel that so- who's es pullin' meh?!" She was then dragged by Molly out of the sheds.

"... Why do Claud Hamiltons and Sterling Singles hate each other so much?" The E2 thought as he then closed the doors with his tongue and went back to sleep.

**Chapter 1 end...**

**References...**

**1\. Just like _Thomas and Friends_, I made EVERY locomotive that existed then and now into living locomotives**

**2\. Lawson Billinton, the creator of the E2s as to improve his father's designs of the E1s**

**3\. I gave The Duchess of Fife an irish accent and Empress a Brittish one**

**4.To give a spotlight of the early E2s, I had Thomas become E2 101**

**5\. In 1914-1915, two of the E2s in the first batch of 5 were seen hauling passengers for a little while between London Bridge and Crystal Palace**

**6\. In _Simply Stupid_, any engines that are the last of their classes are some engines believed to be historically scrapped! So Thomas is alive, Emily is alive, Edward is alive, Rosie is alive etc.**

**7\. Thomas is a drug addict in this series**

**8\. Edward is suffering from dementia**

**9\. A reference to CrazyRabidPony's _A Wierd Day_**

**10\. Annie is an Arsonist**

**11\. Molly was built in 192****3 as No. 120**

**12\. Why was Molly staring at Emily with a wicked gleam in her eyes?**

**12\. The Ballsucker joke from George Carlin**

**13\. There is a racial divide between the Claud Hamiltons and Sterling Singles... Oh wait! Emily and Molly are the last of their kinds!**

**14\. Rosie's a WWII Veteran!**

**That's all for now, folks!**


	2. Meanwhile with Molly

**Yeah... I just saw a comment from a guest saying 'WTF'. Well, most of _Simply Stupid_ is like that! All I can do is laugh at it since that's basically what _Simply Stupid_ IS about. Anyways, _Sudrian Stupids_ was inspired by two Nintendo DSI animations I made in mid-2018... At the same time as the development of _Rider Prick_****_!!!_** **and chapter 1 was the perfected version of a comic I did later on!**

**I don't own Thomas... That's a fact! So Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**At The Smelter's Yard...**

"*clank! thud! bash!* THOU THOUGHT THOU THOULD ESCAPE THE CONSEQUETHES OTH THWYING THO THOOT ME WITH A MITHLE LAUTHER, HUH?! THOU THOUGHT THAT THI THEEDED THWIED THICKEN THO HEAL FROM A BWAIN INTHURY, HUH?!" A voice filled the entire yard as Molly was smacking Emily in the face with a comically large metal baseball bat with her tongue. Poor Emily was hanging upside down from the cieling as Molly berated and beaten her.

"Ahm sorreh Ah woz raesos!"

"OH REATHY? *spits the bat at the ceiling...*THE ONLY WAY I CAN SEE YOU OUT OF THIS IS IF YOU GET YOUR IDIOTIC HEAD OUT OF THAT TOWER OF A FUNNEL YOU HAVE! He's mine!"

"_Grr..._ WELL SORREH AH WAS RAESOS TO YE, YE RAESOS! YA SAID YE AEVE DE MIND O' AN AFRICAN-AMERECAN HUMAN WOMAN IN GREH SKIN AND NUH! HE ES MINE! *creak*" The chains that were holding Emily began to fail. "Ah cripe! *creaking causes Emily to loosely hang from the cieling...* NAENAENAENAENAENAE- *CRASH!* AH THA SMARTS..."

All Molly could do was smirk, thinking that she had her revenge.

**Last week...**

Thomas was resting at Knapford station... Being all alone, he could rest for a little bit before working again, being the useful engine that is high AF... That's what he is essentially, after looting a marijuana stache by accident in the 1990's. Continuing on, he was having dreams of Brighton, the other E2s and if they weren't scrapped in the 1960's, his friends being their usual selves, Emily and Molly beating the living crap out of each other (Little did he know said engines are a little too attatched to him) and-

"*hic!* Hehe! *hic!*" Said Stirling Single was parked right infront of him, hiccuping for some reason. For the first time in her years of operation, the poor Single was drunk enough to look like a sushi roll with lots of salmon eggs and even drunker to start talking about random subjects.

"Emily, shut up you Scottish whore... What do you want?" The E2 asked as he rolled his eyes, not taking heed to the condition Emily was in.

"*hic!* Like what you see?" Emily then said in a English accent. Thomas looked at Emily and behind her tender... Nothing was there.

"..."

"I SAID, DID YOU LIKE WHAT I BRANG?!" The Stirling then shouted out with an even more accurate English accent.

"I don't see anything you brought, Emily... I see nothing." The hammered Emily then spoke in a flirty voice... or what sounded like one.

"AH BEN HOMPED BAH BLOODY SHEEP WEE THAN YE, TOMMEH! BED MEH AND WE'LL SEE! WE'LL SEE!" All Thomas could do was wince and cringe as Rosie pulled up from behind, dragging in a snoring Molly... The poor Claud Hamilton took over for Henry last night on bringing the so-called 'Flying Kipper' to the docks, leading to three accidents and her operator with a broken leg. If Henry decided on a new name for the delivery service, it would be called 'The Fishing Boat's Miscarraige' ... and that is a HORRIBLE name!

"Hmph! Leave Thomas to the Americans!" Rosie then proclaimed as she then attempted to wheesh at Emily. It then backfired, covering her in steam and forced her to move up right next to Thomas, causing even more traffic when James arrived with a coach full of tourists.

"FECK NAE YE STOOPED FAT-ARSE! NAE FAT-ARSE AMERECANS CAN STOP MEH FROM SAYIN THAINS! NAE EVEN A WORLD WAR TWO ITALIAN PAINTIN' RECLAIMER LIKE YA!" The Sterling shouted out as she then made faces with dilating eyes. Rosie then looked at Thomas with nervous eyes after after seeing Emily's dilating eyes.

"I think she should go to the Steamworks, Thomas. You should bring her there." Emily then heaved and vomited onto the tracks, much to the disgust of Thomas and Rosie. With a heavy sigh, Thomas complied.

"Right..." With that, Thomas swapped tracks, swapped again and then began shunting Emily towards the Steamworks backwards. All while Emily was singing obscenities... literally singing.

"Under de spreadin' chesnot treh~, I sucked ye and ye f#$@ meh! Der lie dey an' ere lie we! 'Neath de spreadin' chesnot tre-"

"Emily, SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!!" Thomas hysterically screamed out in embarrassment. When they passed by Molly, who was beginning to wake up... The drunken Emily then said something that was one of the reasons this chapter existed.

"HA! MOLLEH'S FECKIN' BRAIN ES AS BLON' AS 'ER PAIN'JOB!" But as mentioned before, they are idiots. Molly then woke up suddenly with rage in her eyes after hearing that comment, but Thomas and Emily left too soon for her to make a comeback.

"*sigh* B!tch *snort! snort! starts choking... cough! cough! ptoo!*" Molly tried to spit, but instead, she spat out a piece of her graying brain (The prefrontal cortex!) and mumbled something before passing out. "Hng... Rosie... help..."

**Later at the Steamworks...**

Emily slowly opened her eyes in a sober state. Almost 12 years of constant scrumpy consumption went down the drain when she noticed that Thomas was staring at her with a stern face.

"Eh... Wha happened Tommeh? Ded Ah go overbor'?" All Thomas could do was groan as he then said what she did while drunk.

"Well, let's see..." The E2 then said to himself. "You called Rosie a fat#ss, since she's an American, you know, burgers and all. You sexually harrassed me, even though locomotive reproduction is done through building an engine... that was pretty awkward. You then claimed that Victor's an illegal immigrant. Before we left Knapford, you started singing about human sexual intereactions and said that Molly's brain is as blonde as her paintjob. Right know, I think Molly's healing from having a huge chunk of her brain spat out."

"Oh... Ah guess Ah had a wee too moch scrumpeh..." Thomas then gave her the stink eye.

"... Ya think?"

"Wha? Ah wuz dared by Douglas!"

"DAS WOT YE GET EF YE MESS WETH DONNIE AN AEH!" Douglas shouted across the Steamworks facility. Emily then thought of a comeback after nervously looking at Thomas.

"... SHADDAP, SHREK!"

"AHM NAE SHREK! YER SHREK!"

All Emily could do now was grumble to herself. "Shaddap Douglas..."

**Chapter 2 end...**

**This was based off of the first animation I have done about _Simply Stupid_. It was part of the fist set of storied involving _Simply Stupid's_ development.**

**References:**

**1\. The last six panels of the original _Sudrian Stupids_ comic**

**2\. My second _Simply Stupid_ animation... It was promptly called _Emily the Drunken Scott_... Problem was that she isn't an A1**

**3\. The reason why Thomas and Clarabel smoke is all because of a drug-busting operation**

**4\. Yes, Thomas knows that the E2s are almost extinct... Otherwise he wouldn't have seen that scrapped E2 in the Scrapyard**

**5\. Sushi rolls**

**6\. The Fishing Boat's Miscarraige**

**7\. Rosie attempted to mimic Percy by wheeshing**

**8\. One of the first SR US** **Tank Engines were filmed in a documentary during the final months of World War II... Said locomotive was hauling the stolen paintings that were pilaged by Adolf Hitler's Nazis since not only was WW2 a war on Jews and a stop on Japanese Imperialism, but also a war on art itself!**

**9\. An altered version of _Under The Spreading Chestnut Tree_... Specifically used in George Orwell's _1984_:**

**"Under the Spreading Chestnut Tree, I sold you and you sold me~ There lie they and here lie we~ 'Neath the Spreading Chestnut Tree!"**

**10\. If Victor was an illegal immigrant... This story's also inspired by the Trump Administration's war on illegal immigration by abusing the political powers of ICE**

**11\. Shrek**

**That's all folks! Hope you all like the cover I made!**


	3. In gray skin

**Hey Everyone! This chapter still takes place the week before the first chapter...****I don't own Thomas-**

**_SS!_Thomas the Tank Engine: Of course you don't!**

**Mattel owns this light blue piece of crap****!**

**_SS!_Thomas: F#$@ you!**

**So Read, Review... React, Relax... And Enjoy!**

**Back at the Steamworks...**

Molly opened her eyes as she then stared around the area. She couldn't speak at first, so she mindlessly smacks her lips in expectation. She then smelled something funny, but thinking that it was marijuana, she looked at the piece of her prefrontal cortex that fell out.

"Ah... Shmell... Weee_eeed_!" The poor Claud Hamilton lost her mind before licking... LICKING the brain segment that was right infront of her before lifting it and swallowing it. "*gulp* Mmm..." Molly then rocked the facility with a loud burp.

After waiting for a few minutes, the brain fragment somehow reattatched itself to her brain once more as a nervous Emily slowly puffed in.

"Mmm..." The Stirling hummed out nervously as she meekly stared at Molly.

Silence engulfed the room and Molly was going to say 'what do you want, you drunk?! You have placed me in too much pain!', but it went out differently... and in a voice that sounded like she ccame from the ghettos of Compton. "Dafuq do ya want, ya b!tch@ss h- da hell you did to mah voice?!"

"Ah dunno! Ye spad out yer bren!" The Stirling cried out in confusion

"Ah sound like a BLACK GIRL!" Nearby, Nia glared at Molly in disgust.

"Es nae as bad as ed es Molle-"

"IN GRAY SKIN!" That gave Molly a paint can to the tender from Nia.

"*clank! splosh!* Oniroyin funfun ọmọbirin (Racist white girl)! Shut up already!" The KUR ED1 shouted out before storming out of the Steamworks.

"B!tch #ss ho." Molly then puffed up her cheeks and pursed her lips as she then glared at Emily. Seeing that her rival is upset about her new accent, Emily deciced to get some help and get an apology gift.

"*chuff! chuff!* Ah jos won ta seh sorreh!" Emily then shouted out before leaving the Steamworks. Molly had one more thing to say.

"THEN MOVE YO GREEN FAT#SS!!!" Smirking to herself, the victory was short lived by a beration from Victor. "Hehe! I tricked her-"

"OI P#TA (HEY B!TCH)! SILENCIO ALL READY!" Oh boy, this will be a long talk... All in Spanish also! What would be the international term for a Mexican-Salvadorean? Mexival? Truxican?

**With Emily...** **(Emily's POV)**

"Hm... Wha's a good geef fer Molleh?" Hng! My bloody brain is killing me! I should never have done that challenge Donald and Douglas gave to me! I went around and around Vicarstown for something good! *sigh* Where is Thomas when you need him?! If I were an E2, where would I b-

"*peep! peep!* MORNIN'EMILY!" What the?! How the bloody hell is Thomas going 80 Kilometers per Hour?! Without ROCKING also! I thought he... I though he... Nevermind! I chased him down the rails as I used my ridiculously natural accent, asking for help and advice.

"Waid! Tomas! *huff!* Ah need help! Ah don' know da derections! Ah af ta faen' a geef! Molleh's actin' lahk a black person!" Behind my favorite E2 ironically enough, a Black Baptist choir was throwing garbage at me for saying that! The bloody hell?! I just wanted to know what is the perfect 'ged wael befor Ah beacha wid a bloodeh shovel' gift for Molly! But they are hurling stuff out of Annie and Clarabel!

"Pfft! Seriously?!"

"Tomas dees es a serious madder! A bloodeh Hamilton los her accen! Er voice es-"

"Like your accent? I can barely understand you most of the time!" What?! Thomas barely understands me?! Do I have to get drunk for this?! Atleast I snook on my buffers a bottle of Spirytus Rektyfikowany... The world's strongest beverage in the world!

"*sigh* led meh gedda drenk! *drinks the entire bottle of Spirytus Rektyfikowany... Crack!* Thomas! Even if I am bleedin' drunk right now, listen to me! I don't know where to find a gift for Molly and this is worse than when some purple alien snapped our drivers away!"

"Oh! Okay! Uh... You sound like a Brittish girl when dru-"

"That's not the point! When you are done, can you come with me to search for a gift?! Come on! I know you are a useful engine despite being a mechanical failure!" Up ahead, there ish a bair of switchish. Sho I had choo end deh conversashun quickleesh.

"Yeah! I can do that!"

"Thanks Tommy!"

"QUIT USING THAT NICKNAME! T- Too late! I am shooo drung n' flushtered to think shtraight...

"WHAT? I'M TOO DRUNK RIGHT NO-" Oh! I feel so warm insi-

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WOMAN! YOU'RE GONNA DRIVE INTO THE MARSHES!" I could have driven myshelf into the nearbah marsh if it washn't fpor Thomash attatching Annay... Or wash that Clarababael? I shee shomething brown.

"Ooh... I don't wanna lose ya, Thomas... MAKE OUT WITH MEH!!!"

**A few minutes later... (No-one's POV)**

"Hi! Welcome to Kentucky Fried Chicken! How may we help you?" A cashier asked out loud for Thomas as he hauled a sober Emily with him to a nearby KFC drive-thru.

"Yeah, hi. Uh... Can I get thirty buckets of the original fried chicken?"

"That is 1,109.7 U.S. Dollars sir. Unfortunately, our drive-thru has been filled up. We can deliver it to you outside.

"Alright." All Emily could do was snigger at the gift when it came out though... It took a thousand just to buy a truck load of chicken.

**Back to the Steamworks once more...**

Molly was somewhat getting more nervous about her new voice. When she tried to say 'Mother', it turned into 'Mammy'. The voice reverted back to normal though. She was smirking way more than what she was used to... She was also wondering where was Emily so that she could trick her.

"Hullo Molleh! Ah brough ye fried chicken!" It was a troublesome truckload of fried chicken. The truck was being consolidated by Thomas until Molly decided to drop a bomb on Emily.

"Are you f#$!ing mental b!tch?! Ah ain't hungry!" All Thomas could do was growl and shout with the truck.

"Ugh... _Bust my buffers_... WHAT A F#$!ING WASTE OF FOOD HERE!" Molly and Emily were dumbfounded all the way to their buffers. Little did Molly know that her original accent returned.

"What was that?" Emily was shocked and enraged that Molly lied to her.

"... Ya thought Ah wos a bleedin' idiot?" Boi, she got exposed.

"_Sh!t_..."

"Hohoho! Ya af 30 secons before Ah can KEEL ye...

"Sh!t!" Molly was backing up as she went to the back exit. "VICTOR!!! LET ME OUT, PLEASE!!!"

Emily was smiling. She then looked behind her tender, asked Thomas a simple question and asked it with a wink in her left eye: "So Thomas... Do ya accep de offar Ah maed when Ah wos drunk? Do ye *wink*?" Thomas then gave a shocked expression before reverting to a bored expression.

"Nope.

**Later...**

"Oi Molleh!!! Ere's a present, ye ungraetful b!tch!" Emily was firing stolen missles at Molly.

**Present day at the smelter's yard...**

"Hah! My revenge is complete! Molly clamored as she then rolled out of the smelters with Emily laying on her sides. Unfortunately, the two of them were confronted by the police and were arrested... When Emily was the victim.

**Chapter 3 end...**

**References:**

**1\. Isn't it funny how victim becomes the victor sometimes?**

**2\. Racist Molly and an also racist Emily**

**3\. Nia, from the recent episodes of _Thomas and Friends_**

**4\. I might do _Borderlands_ sooner or later**

**5\. E2s can go up to 50-55 miles per hour**

**6\. Sorry Thomas,E2s were mechanical failures**

**7\. Spirytus Rektyfikowany, the world's strongest alcoholic beverage... In the earlier development of the _Simply Stupid_ series, this beverage was going to be Emily's favorite drink... Until I noticed the bottle of scrumpy from a certain Tavish Finnegan DeGroot from _Team Fortress 2_**

**8\. KFC**

**9\. Police brutality?**

**That's all for now folks! The Deportation will come in soon!**


	4. Deportation

**All of the Simply Stupid! Casts: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

**SS!Thomas the Tank Engine: Simply Stupid's 1st year anniversary! November 14, 2018! Choo Choo Mother Fuggers!**

**SS!Dig Dug and SS!Kissy: WOO!/AW YEAH!!!**

**SS!Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Where's the- *pow* AHHH MY BALLS!!!**

**SS!Kamen Rider Poppy: Gomen (Sorry) Emu! *splat!* I think I dropped the... *fwoosh!!!* NO!!! THE ANNIVERSARY CAKE IS ON FIRE!!! *tries to extinguish the fire with her armor on...* Fire! Fire! Fire!**

**SS!Godzilla (Final Wars): Eight stories full of ratsh!t, batsh!t and my Gramp's sh!t!**

**SS!Orange Knight (Castle Crashers): So many bloody stories!**

**SS!Kirby: *sniff sniff* Oh blyat! I'm going to cry!**

**SS!Mega Man: We couldn't do it without readers like you!**

**SS!Bomberman: Now let's get onto the story!**

**Tidmoth Sheds...**

"*sigh* First you steam engines smoke... NOW you are setting each other on fire?!" Sir Topham Hatt was having a stressful time as he lectured all of the North Western Railway steam engines. "I had to deal with all of you big #ss sh#ts for the past few decades! That is it! I am replacing all of you with electric locomotives!"

"What?! Why replace us?! Sodor has been reliant on steam and diesel for so long!" Thomas blurted out as the Fat Controller gave him the stink eye.

"I cannot run locomotives that are addicted to marijuana..."

**May 4, 1999...**

Thomas was pulling Annie and Clarabelle when they saw gunshots being fired at two cars. The police were doing another drug-bust in public. Looking at a fallen leaf, Thomas gave the leaf a little lick.

"Ooh! I think I found something!" Clarabelle was curious when she heard that. Meanwhile, Annie was dozing off after a cheating husband snuck a bottle of wine and molotovs into her storage cabinet. Needless to say, he was divorced after an arrest involving the drugging of a train coach.

"What is it?" Thomas then swallowed the leaf and got high.

"*sniff sniff!* Huhuhuhuhuh!" The E2 gave a hearty laughter at a low pitch, waking up Annie from her sleep.

"Hng... I think you gave Thomas the wrong co- I SMELL WEED! GIVE ME SOME, YOU F#!$ING TWAT!" A nearby brake van then stared at the trio before snorting.

"*snort* Idiots..." Annie heard that and made Thomas put on his brakes when they came near him.

"What did you say?!" The coach roared out as her eyes lit on fire, lighting him up in the process.

"AH!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!" Clarabelle closed her eyes and took a large whiff.

"*inhales and exhales* I feel SO much better..." A suddenly sober Thomas then spat on the coach, extinguishing the flames.

"HOT! HOT! HO- phew... Thank you!" Thomas raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"You are a narco-van?"

"Narco's the name!"

**December of 1999 (After Thomas and Clarabel's first marijuana looting)...**

(Play Sweet Dreams (Are made of these) By Eurythmics...)

"Ah... This feels so good for my aching axels..." Gordon groaned out as he, James and Henry smoked/chewed marijuana at Tidmoth Sheds. They traded a can of Edward's blue paint for a small box of weed.

(Quit the song...)

**August 23, 2018/Chapter 1...**

(You have already seen Thomas smoke in ch1. Moving on.)

**Present Day...**

"...Alcohol..."

**September 19, 2004...**

After Thomas and Emily met each other and had their little mishap involving Annie, Clarabelle and a few coaches, Thomas had a little idea as to Emily's current behavior of confusion and delay. The Stirling Single has been pretty bossy, but her face has been looking pretty pink just like in the morning when they met.

"*chuff chuff chuff fwsh!* Emily? Are you alright?"

"*glug glug glug* Ish arai!" Emily responded as she lowered her wheels and tried to walk like a quadrupedal animal towards him.

"Why is your skin so pink?"

"Es nae easy tae fegure out, Thomas! Ah luv 'avin a wee too many scrompeh in da mornin'!" Thomas facepalmed himself with his tongue before muttering.

"*smack!* My first female friend that's a Stiriling is an alcoholic..."

**Back to present day...**

"And violence! Does it really look like I have the money to pay for the island's damages?!" Sir Topham Hatt shouted out as every engine in the steam engines winced. "I have entrusted most of you into many jobs that most modern locomotives would have begged to do instead of dragging freight and explosives across the island or in their home countries! Even Amtrak has done a better job with their locomotives than what you twats have done before! Bloody Amtrak!"

"... Uh... So what now?" Percy whispered out as The Fat Controller stared at all of the steam engines.

"I'm sending engines like Hiro and Nia back to their home countries. My family bought Thomas decades prior to the E2s becoming extinct, so I might sell the rest of you to the LNER, the Great Western Railway and The Southern Railway." Thomas then had a question.

"So what will you do with me?"

"Do you want scrapping, preservation in Brighton, Yorkshire or London or restoration and deportation?"

"Can I stay?"

"NO!" Emily then placed her own two cents.

"And meh? Mos of meh bleedin' famileh es dead! Et es onleh Annag an Ah das nae scrap!" Everyone looked at the Stirling with faces of confusion.

"What did you say?" Henry shouted out, forcing Emily to go into drastic measures.

"*sigh* Feckin' Brits... *pours an entire bottle of scrumpy into her funnel...* Ah said... What about me?! Most of my bloody family in the GNR are dead! All that's left are Annag (Sterling No. 01) and I!" The now drunk locomotive shouted out in a British tone. "I don't wanna go back to England... I don't wanna- *burp!* I don't want to return to Yorkshire... *falls asleep and snores...*"

"*cough* Well, what will it be, Thomas?"

"Uh... What's d- deportation?"

**Later...**

"*beep beep beep* How does one deport metal and call it deportation? Isn't it called importation?" Percy called out as he and the other steam locomotives were being lifted by cranes into one of the many ships that will send them to the mainland and beyond.

"*sigh* I don't know... I wonder how are the Billintons." Thomas sighed out as he was set down next to a crate full of coal and coconut oil. He was in his original LBSC livery. Not in teal, but in grey, the very colors he had when he met Lawson.

"He died."

"I know, Percy... I kno-"

"Cinders and ashes, Thomas! Rosie's throwing flaming coal at me!" Annie cried out as she swatted lumps of coal with a metal briefcase that was in her luggage cabinet.

"YOU DESERVE IT FOR SETTING ME ON FIRE!" The SR USA tank engine responded. She was also repainted gray, but some of the other steam locomotives still had their original manufactured colors.

"YER A FECKIN' LUNATIC!" Emily was still in emerald green, shouting at a blue Molly with bronze highlights.

"And you don't know how to keep your damn mouth shut!" A grey Edward called out before forgetting. "Uh... What were we talking about? Has anyone seen my robot porn mags?"

Everyone on the ship groaned when they heard that. Percy ate those a few hours ago, thinking that they were massive lumps of coal. "GROSS!" James called out.

"DAS FECKIN' DISGUSTING!" Emily shouted out.

"DEAR GOD, I WANNA HURL!" Thomas hysterically screamed when he realized that Percy ate roboporn magazines.

"Bloody unbelievable!" Annie nearly fainted.

"The indignity!" An LNER blue Gordon wailed as he tried to think of children.

First the Germans stole paintings and I was part of the art return in World War II, now a K2 that has _Playbot, Wattbot_?! ISN'T THAT FOR ROBOTS?!" Rosie roared out in confusion.

"_What is porn__?_" Percy whispered as Thomas coughed out cinders from his mouth.

It is going to be a long journey, as the cargo ship left Brendam Docks with everything shaking and rattling from the rocky waves. Sure some troublesome trucks were there, holding the stuff the engines treasure the most, but hey, it's real life **(_Simply Stupid_ wise)**. Not much that you can do thanks to the mediocre lunacy of the world around us!

**Chapter 4 end...**

**Just so you guys know, I created the _Simply Stupid_ series on November 14, 2018, with _Sudrian Stupids_ coming into action on June 24, 2019. When I mean stupid, I mean EXTREMELY stupid!**

**References:**

**1\. How Thomas became a smoker**

**2\. Annie has impulse issues in this**

**3\. It is mostly seen that locomotives are hauling freight unless it is on a company's express line. What I mean to say is that it is rare to see commuter trains on freight lines and that freight locomotives appear more than commuters (An example would be _Union Pacific_ sharing tracks with _MetroLink _and _Amtrak_ in Glendale, California)**

**4\. _Amtrak_**

**5\. I thought the first (Last, if we are actually talking about reality!) Stirling single should have a name... So I chose Annag. That means Grace in Gaelic**

**6\. I chose the original livery for some of the locomotives. That's why Molly is blue and Gordon is in LNER Blue**

**7\. I wonder what would Edward sound like with an old man's voice...**

**8\. _Playbot, Wattbot_ from _Mega Man: DeafMatch_**

**That's all, folks!**


	5. Crish Crush Crash

**This is it, everyone... The story of Sudrian Stupids!**

**I don't own Thomas the Tank Engine nor anything else that may be referenced in Simply Stupid.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

"AHHH!!!" Everyone on the ship screamed as the ship rocked back and forth like a skateboard on a half-pipe.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" Rosie screamed out while she and Molly kept slamming into each other violently.

(Play Slide - Super Mario 64 by GilvaSunner...)

"AHHH- *crash!* AH- *crash* AH- *splat!* NO!!! JIMMY WAS TWO DAYS FROM RETIREMENT!!!" Henry wailed when he crushed a crew member that he just met during the trip.

"*plop!* Something is in my nose!" Thomas was no different however. He has a bottle of scrumpy lodged into his nose.

"*BRRAAAAUUUP!!!* I feel so woozy... HAHAHA! I'mma BLOODY TRICYCLE!" Emily got drunk again. "RIDE ME HARDER DADDY! RIDE ME LIKE A MOTORCYCLE THAT'S DOING A WHEELIE!" Thomas couldn't help but groan when he heard that, with a battered Molly and the drunk Emily coupling up to him on both sides.

"*sobs* Everything hurts!" Molly cried out to Thomas.

"WHEEEEEE!!! *KR- KRASH!* WHEEEE!!! *KR- KRASH!*" And Percy was slamming into everything in his unguided path! It was a massacre as the ship rocked.

"WHEN WILL THIS STOP?!" Called James as he and Edward slammed sides.

"WE DO NOT KNOW!" Gordon replied before he was hit in the face by his loosened tender, watching the thing slide off the ship and into the Atlantic Ocean. "My tender! This is worse than the time I was dared to share a shed with that horrid skank, Pitchford Hall!"

"PITCHFORD HALL WAS WHAT?!" Edward shouted out before looking back at an old memory. "I remember in the summer of 1899 when I slept with a- CRATE!!!"

The screams continued for a few hours before... *KR- KR- KR- KRUNCH- CH!!!* a sickening crash happened!

(Quit the song, it's getting more depressing than the fact that the locomotives were deported...)

"Guys..." Thomas whispered before fainting.

**August 25, 2018...**

Thomas was surrounded by sand and the remains of the recently deceased ship he and the steam team rode on. Finding a small piece of driftwood and swallowing the piece, he made some steam so that he can move forward and look for the others.

"Hello? Anyone?!" The E2 called as he quietly puffed on the rail-less sand. He saw some dead Humans and the face of the ship, but not a single steam engine.

"*snore* Hehehehe! *snore* hehehehe!" That was Molly, but where are the others? "*snore* hehehehe! *snort*-"

"Molly!" Thomas called out when he tried to steer to the right, revealing a half-submerged blue Claud Hamilton with a wet mess that was a snot bubble.

"*cringes* Hi Thomas?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"I- I d- do n- not know!" The Claud Hamilton stuttered out when Thomas tried to haul her up to the surface. "I do not know where they are. *spots Emily...* I do see that (disgusting) Stirling though. I saw Annie and Clarabelle as well. I lost my tender when we crashed..."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that... Isn't that the last of it's kind?" Molly nodded when Thomas asked that. "*sigh* Lets get the-"

"Aye! Howfur ur ye, Tommeh?" Emily called out as she, Annie, Clarabelle, Henrietta and Edward were pulled by Rosie and Percy.

"Oh! Hey guys! Where's James, Henry, Gordon and Toby?" Thomas clamored while Molly gave a death glare.

"I want my oatmeal!"

"Shut up, Grandpa!" Rosie cried out to Edward. "Toby's looking for some freshwater puddles. He and Henry are gonna be here soon with James and Gordon in tow."

"Mhmm... Did anyone see what we crashed into?" Molly asked to break the tense ice. A not-so shy move that gave a double-take from everyone except a fuming Emily.

"Ah think a wee boulder... But yer bum's oot da windae, Molleh!" Everyone then took that as 'Your butt's out of the window, Molly!'

"What?"

"YER' NAE MAKIN' SENSE!"

"Yeah... Shut up Emily." Molly deadpanned as she rolled her eyes. Emily has never seen such bullsh#t coming from Molly before.

"*pfft* Slut."

"What we are going through reminds me of the biography of that one guy couple hundred years ago who stranded on an island." Rosie lamented as she DEEPTHROATED a piece of driftwood and swallowed it whole. "*stared at by everyone...* What?! I was hungry!" Now it was Thomas' turn once more.

"Robinson Crusoe was never in this mess! Also, chew your food, that's why we have teeth."

"Thomas has a point, American Fat#ss!" Percy called from behind, sticking his tongue out like a thermometer. "You blot! You underaged American thot!"

"But I'm in my 70's..." The SR USA then whined in response to the insult. "_Frickin' pussy puster!_"

"And most of us are a century. So don't question about age!" Thomas lightly retorted. "You and Molly are the youngest in the group, I just realized that! One is in her late 80's and the other is in her 70's! Now, where's my- Oh crap, he's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Molly asked.

"I brought a narco van full of marijuana with us on the trip!" Since when was there a scenario that Thomas was in without getting stoned other than the time he was stuck in Misty Island?

"I'm over here!" Narco called out as he was pulled up by Toby and James with Henry and Gordon in tow.

"The S.L. Indignity has arrived!" Gordon clamored as Toby steered to the right so that both he and Toby can see Thomas.

"Weed delivery! Get your narcotics while it is fresh!"

"All freshly grown AND from the brake van!"

"Hey Henry, Gordon, James, Toby a-"

"Enough with the bullsh#t. Where are we? It's freezing cold here!" Narco finally grumbled out, giving Thomas and the other steam engines a literal lenny-face. Emily then face-palmed her forehead with the tip of her tongue.

"_Ne'er mind... Da whole lot o' us ur oot da feckin' windae..._"

**Chapter 5 end...**

**_SS!_****Emily: WHAUR UR WE?! FECKIN' CANADA?!**

**No... I was thinking of stranding the whole lot of you in North America. SERIOUSLY.**

**References:**

**1\. The Locomotives/Steam Team weren't fastened onto the ship that well**

**2\. Pitchford Hall**

**3\. Bitchford Hall from IronLawl's _B1tch of the Yard_**

**4\. I actually had to study Scottish slangs for _Sudrian Stupids_. I should study a little more so that I can make Emily an extremely Scottish, but mentally British GNR Stirling Single**

**5\. Deep throating a long piece of wood like a thot and a clever rhyme**

**6\. Daniel Defoe's _Robinson Crusoe_**

**7\. _Thomas and Friend'_s _Misty Island Rescue_ special**

**8\. All of the tender engines are missing their tenders! How will they move now?!**

**That's all for now, folks!**


	6. Deterioration

**Last time in _Sudrian Stupids__..._ You know what happened. Off to the story, shall we?**

**I don't own _Thomas the Tank Engine_. If I did, we wouldn't have _Sudrian Stupids_, now would we?**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**In the middle of nowhere...** **(October 25, 2018)**

(Play _Flash Freeze_, a song by me...)

The land was covered in snow, every animal slipped and fell flat on their bums. The foxes broke their paws from the ice, trying to nab rabbits and shrews. "*crack! yip!* MAMA! I BROKE MY PAW!!!" The bunnies were going at it in their dens like true rabbits... *Insert censored noises here...*. Even the bison had problems from falling through the ice! "KEEP MOVING FATSOS! THE CHILDREN DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" That didn't matter to anyone at all, but a peculiar sight to the local Eskimo villages is that weird puffs of steam have been moving across the plains.

"Brr... _S- So f- FECKIN' c- c- _*sobs*" Emily cried out all of a sudden as Thomas, Percy, James, Toby and Rosie slaved away in hauling everyone on the soft dirt. For months they haven't found a single rail-line to get onto. "*sniffs* _T- Thomas__? K- Kin y- ye p- pull u- us h- harder?_"

"_G- g- g- g- on- n- n- na f- f- fr- freeze a- at th- this r- rate, T- Thomas!_" Exclaimed Molly, who looked close to nibbling Toby's face just to keep herself warm from the frost caking her face and boiler. She was so cold, even the palest person in the universe looks tanner than her! It wouldn't even make sense to anyone at all, considering how her face was the ordinary gray just 1 month ago.

"The indignity of freezing to death is worse than deportation!" Gordon.

"_W- WHERE IS M- MY S- SECURITY B- BLANKET?!_ _S- So cold!_" Henry.

"My paint is ruined!" James cried out from behind.

"I want my polar bear!" Edward.

(Stop the song...)

"SHUT UP, GRANDPA!" Rosie is triggered again. "Someone shoot me with a Luger Automatic Pistol already!"

"Want us to do it to you?" Annie asked all of a sudden. Clarabelle however, was grabbing an entire marijuana plant from Narco's inner weed garden and shoved the whole thing into Toby's firebox! With Toby being high and warm, The icicles on Molly melted off, with Henrietta glaring at Clarabelle.

"Stop that! Toby is not a fireplace!"

"_Meeee ammm firrrrrreeeee plaaaaacceee..._" Toby sighed out.

"Can we all quit b!tching around?! Thomas, shut these guys up already!" Percy shouted out to the lead engine. He was in the middle unlike Thomas, James, Toby and Rosie, who were in the far front, front, behind and back respectively.

"*sigh* Why are you guys asking me?" Thomas called out as he grabbed a pile of twigs with his tongue and swallowed them.

"You're the the one leading us." The Arlesdale responded. Thomas then noticed an opening near the engines. It was a cave.

"... Don't scream, got it?"

(Play the classic _Thomas the Tank Engine_ theme...)

"Whit th' feck dae ye me- AHH!!!" Emily was cut of when she felt gravity pull down Thomas, her and everyone else. Everyone but Thomas screamed wheels rocked on the rocks and ice. "Ah dae nae wantae die young!!!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" Rocks fell on Molly as the 13 locomotives, coaches and brake van went deeper into the cave. They all rattled and shook as they traversed deep into the caves.

**Outside the cave exit...**

A bunch of kids standing near the cave exit sat on a bunch of rails that leads to Halifax, Canada.

"AHHH!!!" The kids fled when they heard noises across the wall of snow next to the rails. "*plop! creak!* AHH!!!" Thomas did not scream at all during the ordeal, but he had some memories prior to being sold to the NWR. It did not matter though, he got everyone to a set of rails.

"We're out of the cave now! Open your eyes!" The E2 commanded as he slowly started chuffing down the track. Everyone opened their eyes as Thomas moved glided smoothly on the rails. All but one.

Poor Molly swallowed a rock, hurting her from the inside. She could her the rock rattling inside her smokebox, She tried to vomit it out, only to spit her brakes into Toby's face.

"AHHHHHHH!!! MY BRAKES!/MY EYE!!!" The two screamed the entire time while Thomas, Percy, James and Rosie did the heavy work...

**Later at Halifax, Canada...**

"*sobs* It hurts so bad!!!" Molly continued to whimper in front of a mirror. Thomas managed to find an abandoned saw mill with sheds near the city, but who would want to keep foreign locomotives other than steam conservatives? "I'm not a slug! I am the last Claude Hamilton in existence..."

"Thoo thoo needth help?" The Claude Hamilton then saw Thomas reel in from behind, using his tongue to move.

"Eep! H- Hello, Thomas! I uh... What did you say again?" Thomas then repeated himself.

"I was asking if you needed some help. You woke up everyone by doing that."

"By doing what?"

"Moaning in pain."

"Oh... *breathes in and out...* I have something sharp in my boiler. I don't even know where it is in m- *cough! ratata! cough! ratata!* See?" Thomas then opened her firebox and reached in without her consent. "W- Wait! What are you do- *rata* Ow! *toink!* Ow! *clank!* Ow- *shlick!* Ack! What was that for?!" Thomas got the rock out. Technically, it was a stalactite.

"Hm. Never thought I'd see another stalactite after being lost in Misty Island and Great Waterton. I felt it between your pipes and your firebox. You were very unlucky today, Molly." Looking down, Molly looked ashamed, on the verge of tears. To prevent her from crying since he felt that it is like he insulted her, the E2 reeled in a little more and leaned onto the Claude Hamilton as though he was hugging her. "Shh... Just go to sleep, okay? We can all rest now."

Across the two was Emily, frowning at the two and gave a soft sigh. She's lonely, she wants to rehabilitate, and she doesn't know what to do. Her Scottish side wants to drink alcohol, cry, and pass out, but her British side wants her to be quiet, maybe even leak out a few tears and do nothing.

"..._Ye juist aren't useful enough, Emily..._ _A'm needin' tae rehabilitate. _*sniff* _A'm sae alone__!_"

Once Molly was asleep, Thomas quietly rolled away, arriving next to Narco and the Stirling. Narco had something to ask: "The Hamilton sleeping yet?"

"Yeah... *sigh* Narco, I'm worried that I'm beginning to deteriorate."

"I'm no doctor."

"I know. I don't know what is making it happen. My boiler feels hollow."

"I just told you that I am not a doctor. I'm a marijuana van, not a medicine van!"

"... Uh..."

"What?!"

"Marijuana's used for medicine though."

"Oh shut up! Next thing we know, you will go after cocaine!"

"But I already did with Ni- *clank!* -a..." Thomas rolled back a little and stared at what fell to the floor. His whistles and left connecting rod broke off. "Wh- My whistles and connecting rod?" This woke everyone up.

"Whit happened juist noo?" Emily whined all of a sudden.

"N- Nothing! Nothing at a-" The Stirling then noticed the rod on the floor.

"Yer connecting rod is goosed!"

"We have to go to a heritage railway... But how?" All of a sudden, Percy shouted out something random, yet inappropriate.

"THOMAS LIKES HIS GIRLS TO BE EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA! DUMMY THICC!!!"

"PERCY!"

**Chapter 6 end...**

**Now the story has begun!**

**References:**

**1\. 2018's whitest machine is Molly the Claude Hamilton!**

**2\. As said before, Edward is senile in this**

**3\. Emily was right, they are in Canada**

**4\. Railroad slugs**

**5.**** Dummy Thicc memes**

**That's all for now!**


	7. Carlin n' Via Rail

**It's almost New Years!**

**_SS!_casts: Ii jan! Ii jan, Sugee jan! Isn't it great? Isn't it cool? Isn't it awesome?!**

**I don't own a single one of these characters unless I say so. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**PS, Here's a challenge for any YouTuber or animator that likes comedies and satire:**

**I have made _Simply Stupid_ (Yes, _Sudrian Stupids_ is part of it, running at the same timeline as _Rider Prick!_, much like _Mega Man: DeafMatch_ and _SS: Stupid Bomberman__ Rangers_!) for a year and a month, but they weren't going to be fanfiction stories, but as online comics or animations in YouTube. So here's a challenge for the daring: Make an animation or dubbed comic of _Sudrian Stupids_, if you are up to the challenge...**

**October 20, 2018...**

Thomas and Rosie were parked next to each other, chatting as they saw at Emily and Molly do a One-tongue-boxing-match... That means they are trying to stab each other with their tongues.

"My first kill in the United States military happened after I was shipped into Dachau to help liberate Jewish Holocaust survivors with the United States Units of 3rd Battalion, 157th Infantry Regiment, and 45th Infantry Division, where we went into the battlefield with everyone fighting..." Rosie began.

**Dachau Concentration Camp, Germany (****April 29, 1945)...**

A somewhat young Rosie (As in looking like a kid with 40's red lipstick and black paint all over!) was rushing down the rails when she heard a Nazi scream in German and a loud crunch sounding out.

"Meine beine (My legs)!!!" She was about to chuff off when that Nazi screamed something out. "Fahr zur hölle, fetter arsch schwein (Go to hell, fat#ss pig)!!!"

"Fat#ss?!" Rosie backed up, seeing the Nazi lose even more blood.

"Aiaiaiaiaiai!!!"

"I am a 41 ton Tank Engine! How DARE you!" Rosie was about to grab the Nazi by the throat and was about to drag him into her firebox.

"Nein (No)!!!"

"4326! We need to move out before more Jerries arrive! Don't think of eating that Nazi! We don't want someone burning alive just like the Jews in Auschwitz!" Rosie's operator called out from her cab.

"Over n' out! *looks at the fallen Nazi...* As for you... *pbbbbbt!*" The SR USA blew a loud raspberry as she moved closer into the battlefield.

"Tod nach Amerika- (Death to America-) *crunch!*"

**Back to the present...**

"So my first confirmed kill was running over a Nazi!" Thomas looked at Rosie as though she ate a kitten.

"..."

"What?" Rosie was confused, without a doubt.

"... You SCARE me!"

"Am I not the _baby_ of the group? ***OwO***" Giving Thomas the **OwO** and **UwU** faces, Rosie failed to calm him down. So exaggeration was extreme for Thomas's facial features when he talked.

"If I didn't see you as my adopted sister and dated you, I'd stay away from you! That is cruel!"

"*sigh* Sorry... I can't seem to notice that Molly's been getting closer to you after Annie ignited me with fire. Even Emily wants to get closer!" The two then continued watching Emily and Molly bruise each other's faces. It was like two chameleons fighting with their tongues.

"_Emily's been like that since I met her!_" You can hear the fighting a kilometer away.

"*poke!* YE PUMPIN' BOOT!" Emily roared out as she and Molly were going at it like a bunch of _JoJo's Bizarre Adventures_ characters.

"*poke!* DRUNKEN STEAMROLLER!" Likewise with Molly.

"*poke!* DAFT BLONDE HAMILTON!"

"*poke!* GAELIC WHORE!"

"*poke!* USELESS YELLOW CATERPILLAR!"

"IT'S ON, GREENHORN!"

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!/MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" The two rivals were going at it like nuts, as said before.

"_Damn! They are gonna burn themselves out if they keep doing that!_" Thomas whispered out all of a sudden.

"_I think this has to do with you though!_ _They're staring at you__!_"

'That sexy E2 coal bunker is mine to get _dragged_ by!/I want him to ram my _naughty_ British buffers over and over!' It's also game of lust that's happening in their heads. What's with these two?

The scenario continued on until 12 noon, in which James was teasing Percy about refusing to grab marijuana from Narco.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are a pussy, Percy! You can't even get MARIJUANA! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Percy crossed his eyes and made an innocent look at the J28.

"I am what I eat." Everyone stopped to stare at him like fish out of water. Annie and Clarabelle sniggered.

"WOAH!/HAHAHA! Percy just roasted you, James!/He DESTROYED you!" The two howled out in laughter, shooting down James's confidence.

Rosie comforted James by placing her tongue on his smokebox. "It's okay, James! I was called a fat#ss during World War II."

"Did a locomotive do that?"

"Nope!"

"Who then?"

"A Nazi that I nearly ate and ran over in Dachau! He was my first kill!" James backed away by 10 meters with his tongue in fear. Rosie then sighed to herself before quoting George Carlin. "Aw... *sigh* Ratsh!t, batsh!t, dirty old twat! Sixty-nine @ssholes tied in a knot! Hooray, lizardsh!t, f#!$!"

They didn't bother to ask why she quoted the comedian, preparing to move on to the nearest heritage railway or railyard as soon as possible.

"How come did ye say that?" Emily asked all of a sudden.

"To make myself feel better..."

**Later...**

"Okay! Let's see what all of you ladies can do as cheerleaders!" Thomas exclaimed, holding/eating a marijuana branch that Narco grew. They were hiding in a private-owned rail yard... One of _Via Rail's_ to be precise. The diesels there didn't mind the intrusion, wanting to help Thomas because of his current condition. All it is are Emily, Molly, Rosie, a General Electric (GE) GENESIS/P42DC named Charlotte and an EMD F40PH2 named Aria, both of the last two engines being owned by Via Rail. "One, two, three, four!"

"Ratsh!t!" Began Rosie.

"Batshait!" From Emily.

"Dirty old twat! Hah!" And Molly.

"Sixty-nine #ssholes tied in a knot!" The Via-Rail diesels chanted.

"Hooray..." Rosie and Charlotte.

"Lizardsh!t?" Aria said in confusion.

"*DING!* F#!#$#$#$:!#!#$#@#!!!" Emily howled out in pain after Molly violently shoved a fire hydrant into her cab.

"Heheh! Vengeance is served best on a silver platter!"

Thomas, Charlotte and Aria stared at Molly with uneasy faces. Rosie scowled instead.

"You ruined the formation, Molly!"

**Chapter 7 end...**

**References:**

**1\. Boxing with your tongue**

**2\. World War II's American liberation of Dachau**

**3\. Auschwitz**

**4\. UWU and OwO faces**

**5\. In this, Thomas is like a brother to Rosie. A smoking, drug addicted, sarcastic older brother**

**6\. _Jojo's Bizarre Adventures_**

**7\. The "I am what I eat" meme based off of James insulting Percy**

**8\. _Via Rail Canada_**

**9\. George Carlin**

**10\. 2 minor OCs: Charlotte the P42DC and Aria the F40PH2**

**11\. If you wonder what's a P42DC, they are a major part of _Amtrak_ and _Via Rail_'s rolling stock. Same with F40PH2s**

**That's all, folks!**


End file.
